The weakest link yugioh style
by Xamine
Summary: i got bored one day so i made a this and Yami is wearing a skirt everyone hee hee
1. Chapter One

Nattu: Hi i decided that im going to do an anime gameshow yay!!!!!! ok now i think we shall do the weakest link with the cast from Yu-gi-oh. and instead of the real host of it we are going to have yami as the host.  
  
yami: O.o me why me  
  
nattu: because everyone loves you or should i have seto be the host ?  
  
yami: fine i'll be the host but who are the contestants?  
  
nattu: hee hee hee thats a secret you will find out later ^^  
  
yami: V_V;; i think im not going to like this...  
  
nattu: oh don't say that you will love it anywho on the show  
  
Disclaimer person: Nattu does not own the weakest link or yu-gi-oh *does a little dance and then is gone in a poof*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yami appears in front of a desk think wearing a nice top with a nice skirt.  
  
yami: O.O why am i wearing a skirt??????????  
  
nattu: to make you look more like the real host now indroduce your self and then your contestants.  
  
yami: i knew i was going to regret this V_V;;  
  
*the music for the weakest link comes on and we all see yami standing there wearing the skirt.*  
  
yami: welcome to the weakest link im yami and we have a nice show for you today. But first here is our 6 contestants. * the lights go to the first person who happens to be seto kaiba*  
  
seto: where am i *looks at yami and raises an eyebrow* and why are you in a skirt ?  
  
Yami: i got forced to by the evil *something smacks yami on the head* um i mean the lovley auther....*rubs his head where he got hit* here is are next contestant *light go to the next person who is tea*  
  
tea: hi everyone *she waves but then gets a look at yami who is standing there beet red* um yami why are you wearing a skirt  
  
yami: don't ask tea just don't ask.....V_V;; *the lights go to the next person who is joey*  
  
joey: bwahahahahahahaha your wearing a skirt i so need to get a picture of this before we are done.  
  
yami:......... *the lights go to the next person who is mai *  
  
mai: hey yami if you need another skirt i got one that might fit you * trys not to laugh as yami goes beet red and joey starts to laugh again.  
  
yami: please god let this end quickly....... *lights go to the next person who happens to be Tristan*  
  
tristan: don't worry man i won't make fun of you just because you are wearing a skirt on t.v. where probelly a million people are watching im not that mean. ^^  
  
yami: thank you tristan i think and last but not least *light goes to the last person who happens to be Bakura (good form not evil)  
  
bakura: um yami do you know that your wearing a skirt  
  
yami: yes i know im wearing a skirt ...... and now lets start to see who will be the weakest link!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nattu: wasn't that the funnest yami?  
  
yami: i hate you  
  
nattu: oh you don't mean that i know deep down you loved wearing that skirt ^^  
  
yami: i think im just going to leave  
  
nattu: but if you leave who will replace you????  
  
yami: marik will * points to marik who is standing in the corner plotting evil things*  
  
Nattu: he can't he is the camera man we need one of those so your stuck^^  
  
yami: can i least wear pants the next time?  
  
nattu: well since you are staying i might let you. but that is all for now later people.  
  
*you see yami trying to sneak away and then the screen goes black but you hear someone say got ya* 


	2. Questionness

Nattu: Yay now its time for the second chapter of the weakest link yu-gi-oh style Welcome back people  
  
crowd: YAY  
  
nattu: O.O woah so many people came out for this *you see in the crowd someone holding up a sign saying that yami looks hot in a skirt* i think you have a few fans yami  
  
Yami: i still think marik should be doing this not me  
  
Marik: yeah i want to do this plz plz plz  
  
nattu: you can't marik your the Camera person guy and we need one of those  
  
marik: fine then im going back to my corner to ponder evil things  
  
crowd: O.O *some one in the crowd yells i love you marik*  
  
nattu: anywho here is the second chapter and yami in a skirt yay mr disclaimer person plz tell them what i told you to say  
  
Mr discailmer person: yami looks hot in a skirt  
  
yami: O.O  
  
nattu: i mean the other thing you numbskull  
  
mr disclaimer person: oh ok nattu doesn't own any char from yu-gi-oh but she might own the skirt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Welcome back to the freakin weakest link  
  
Crowd: O.O  
  
~yami you can't say that on here now im going to have to change the rating to pg-13~  
  
yami: good  
  
~V_V you are so lucky you are so cute or else i would have to make you the camera person and marik the host~  
  
yami: i don't want to be the camera person thats a lousy job *the camera zooms until it is right close to yami nose*  
  
~marik stop playing with the camera zoom or i'll make you the food person *it unzooms and you here some one mumbling*~  
  
Tea: hey who gives you all this power?  
  
~im the author now hush up and get back to the show~  
  
yami: fine fine  
  
yami: so welcome back we will now start asking everyone the questions  
  
yami: Seto who is the presendant of the USA?  
  
Seto: me ^_^  
  
yami: V_V;; Wrong ok Tea what is 24 times 18?  
  
Tea: um 432  
  
Yami: O.o correct  
  
Joey: Bank  
  
yami:Joey who is the PM of Canada?  
  
Joey: um bob dole  
  
yami: Wrong Mai what is 84* 72  
  
Mai: 6048  
  
Yami: right Pencil head i mean Tristan finish this name Tim ____  
  
Tristan: Tim Taylor  
  
yami: Wrong Bakura *buzzer sounds* oh you guys are out of time and all of you have banked only 1000 dollors *laughs to himself* and since im the host of this show i have decided to throw off 4 people.  
  
Joey: what you can't do that  
  
yami: says who?  
  
Joey: the rules of this show  
  
yami: im the host so i make my own rules and i say bye bye to 4 of you  
  
~um yami that isn't how it work i think all that power has gone to your head~  
  
yami: what are you talkin about  
  
~everyone just vote for who you want to leave~  
  
*everyone shows who they vote for and it turns out to be yami the only person who didn't vote yami was tea who voted for Seto and you hear him yelling at her*  
  
yami: O.o you can't vote me off im the host  
  
~to bad looks like your gone and we will put marik in your place~  
  
marik: YAY *runs up to the desk thing and pushes yami*  
  
marik: out of my way you its my time to shine  
  
Yami: you can't vote me off im the host damnit  
  
~not anymore your just some random person now~  
  
*yami gets all mad and steals marik's rod and starts to run around breakin stuff*  
  
marik: MY ROD GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF  
  
*yami runs around and he stabs the camera with the rod *  
  
Crowd: O.o *they start to run away*  
  
~great yami has gone crazy sorry folks but thats the end of out gameshow~  
  
Joey: wait who gets the 1000 dollors?  
  
~um um um knuckles~  
  
joey: KNUCKLES he isn't even in this fanfic  
  
~i know but he is so cute~  
  
Knuckles: *appears* YAY *takes the money and runs away*  
  
Joey:.....  
  
Seto:.....  
  
Mai:........  
  
Baukra:......  
  
Tea: oh he was so cute  
  
*you see the scene closing with all the contesents walking off the stage and yami running around all crazy like with marik running after him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nattu: OMG that was so much fun ^-^  
  
yami: why did knuckles get the money and not the host?  
  
nattu: because he is so darn cute  
  
Knuckles: yay im cute  
  
yami:...............................V_V;;;;  
  
nattu: oh admit you think he is cute  
  
yami: no no i don't  
  
Knuckles: im sad now :(  
  
nattu: oh you made him sad meany  
  
yami: good AHHHHHHHHHHHH *he gets attacked by knuckles*  
  
nattu: hahaha you deserved that  
  
yami: i hate all of you *leaves*  
  
nattu: yay he is gone *huggles knuckles he huggles back*  
  
nattu: bye bye people until next time 


End file.
